Your Neck
by vallakim
Summary: BTS!FF KookV / Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung / Canon!Jealousy / Romance / Taehyung itu manis, kekanakan, dan menarik. Karena itu pula Jungkook tidak suka jika miliknya menebar pesona. Masalahnya- Taehyung itu tidak sadar kalau ia menggoda. /


_**Your Neck**_  
.

.

.

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr. /**  
.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu sepi.

 _Dorm_ salah satu _boy group_ asuhan _bighit ent._ itu hanya menyisakan dua orang di dalamnya. Satu pasangan termuda, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.

Katakan saja Jungkook sedang bosan. Pemuda itu kini hanya memainkan ponsel dan menyaksikan apapun yang bisa _menghibur_. Tidak lama jemarinya menari, menelusur laman _youtube_ dan menemukan satu _video_ yang baru diunggah.

Sepertinya Namjoon -yang mungkin sedang berada di _studionya_ \- baru saja mengupload _bangtan bomb_ yang berisi proses perekaman lagu 4 _o'clock_.

Lagu yang sempat membuat Jungkook panas. Cemburu. Taehyung menulis lagu itu benar-benar dengan sepenuh hati. Artinya kekasihnya tengah memikirkan orang-orang yang termasuk dalam daftar _semestanya_.

Jungkook jadi ingat pada segumpal _mochi_ yang Jungkook benci akui adalah salah satu _hyung_ di grupnya. Pemuda yang menjadi teman _paling dekat_ Taehyung, yang _paling mengerti_ bagaimana seorang Kim Taehyung.

Park Jimin. _Lil white mochi_ yang berisi daging.

Bibir tipisnya kering, lidah basahnya berulang kali bergerak menyapu mukosa dalam kedua pipi tirusnya. Salah satu tanda kalau seorang Jeon Jungkook sedang _amat sangat_ kesal. Kebiasaan yang sangat kentara.

Jungkook cemburu, _ah_ , ingin rasanya ia melilit lidah kekasih cantiknya sekarang. Terakhir kali Jungkook lihat Taehyung berada di ruang tengah, memakai baju yang _lagi-lagi_ sangat _terbuka_.

Satu hal yang juga paling tidak disukainya. Membiarkan leher Taehyung terpampang jelas. Nyata. Dan itu karena sudah kesukaan kekasihnya yang sangat tergila-gila dengan baju kebesaran, sobek, dan tipis.

Jungkook tidak rela, pasti. _Leher itu miliknya._  
.

.

.

.

"Tae _hyung_." Jungkook bersuara. Mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah ruang tengah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Taetae _hyung_."

"Sayang."

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung yang berada di dekat _pantry_ menoleh. Menampakkan kepala cokelatnya dari balik dinding dapur.

"Aku di sini, Kook _ie_."

Jungkook melihatnya. Taehyung yang berkedip-kedip lucu dengan kedua pipi menggembung berisi. Entah sedang mengunyah apa lagi kekasih gembulnya itu.

"Sedang apa, _hyung_?"

"Makan _sandwich_ , Kook _ie_ mau?" Taehyung menawarkan roti isi yang tinggal setengah itu pada Jungkook yang tampak mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Setelahnya pemuda yang lebih muda mencebik tidak suka. Menggelengkan kepala bersurai arangnya beberapa kali. Alis hitamnya menukik tajam. Seolah menghakimi.

Kim Taehyung. Kali ini memakai piyama kebesaran dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka. _Ter-bu-ka_. Menampakkan leher jenjang berhias kalung rantai perak yang entah berbandulkan apa. Dua hewan berwarna merah dan hijau. Harimau? Singa?

Jungkook tidak peduli, kekasihnya itu memang menyukai hewan buas seperi singa salah satunya. Tidak heran, walaupun wajahnya manis, tingkahnya menggemaskan, dan tubuhnya semampai tapi- _Taehyung itu lumayan buas kalau di ranjang_.

Tanpa rasa ragu Jungkook melangkah maju, merapatkan tubuh padatnya dengan milik Taehyung yang mungil. Meraih dagu lancip sang _submissive_ dengan telunjuknya hingga Taehyung refleks mendongak memamerkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling bisa membuat Jungkook _panas seketika_.

" _Ngghh_." Bibirnya mengatup rapat usai desahan itu keluar.

Jungkook? Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu kini tengah mengecupi _kepemilikannya_. Memberikan gigitan, hisapan, dan belaian hangat lidahnya di sepanjang tulang selangka menonjol Taehyung.  
.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka." Akunya singkat sembari jemarinya bergerak menyatukan dua kancing teratas piyama Taehyung. Meninggalkan si manis dengan bibir merah, bengkak, dan terbuka bekas jamahan mulut nakal Jungkook.

 _Oh_ , jangan lupakan bagian wajah hingga bagian bahunya yang juga mengenaskan. _Basah_. Bercak merah yang masih baru tersebar di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. "Jadi, jangan memancingku atau aku akan _menandaimu_. _**Dimanapun**_." Kalimat ancaman itu mengalir begitu saja, dengan penekanan yang sangat jelas pada satu kata terakhir.

Taehyung berjengit. Mata kucingnya membola lucu. Yang benar saja? Dimanapun?

Apa Jungkook sudah gila?

 _Ah_ , pantas saja. Taehyung jadi ingat. Ia mengabaikan aura dominasi Jungkook yang mengudara. Merekatkan tubuhnya pada sang dominan, berbagi suhu panas tubuh di malam yang mulai menyentuh puncaknya. Juga kedua lengan yang kini menggantung manja di tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Jadi itu mengapa kau selalu mencium leher atau bahuku?"

Jungkook hanya menatap datar,mengulas seringai meremehkan sebagai respon pertanyaan Taehyung. Tidak perlu menjawab, sudah jelas, bukan?

Taehyung merengut dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang masih bengkak. "Tapi kau kelewatan, sayang. Kau menciumku tidak tahu tempat."

"Aku tidak peduli." Akhirnya Jungkook bersuara.

Dan Taehyung memilih menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat karena suatu hal sepele. Dari pada harus berakhir _diikat_. ー _walaupun sebenarnya si manis bermanik cokelat manis itu juga merindukan perlakuan itu_.

"Yasudah, terserahmu saja. Lagi pula,-" Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya, mencubit singkat hidung mancung Jungkook dan melanjutkan. "-aku tidak bisa menolak, bukan?"

Jungkook terkekeh setelahnya. Melingkari pinggang ramping Taehyung dengan kedua lengan kokohnya. "Kau tahu betul itu, sayang. Dan jangan menggodaku, kita hanya berdua di sini."

"Aku memang iya. Terus kenapa?" Taehyung mengunci manik _raven_ itu, menatapnya penuh tantangan manis yang tersembunyi.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Taehyung takut, menggoda Jungkook yang sedang kesal itu _bahaya_. Tapi ia gemas. Gemas pada kekasih tampannya yang sangat sulit mengatur kadar kecemburuannya itu.  
Namun yang di dapatkannya adalah sebuah kecupan lama di kening. Refleks kedua matanya menutup. Menikmati kasih sayang Jungkook yang mengalir terasa begitu menenangkan.

"Aku ingin sekali _menghukum_ mu, sayang. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku hanya ingin tidur dan memelukmu sampai pagi."

Pipinya merona, matanya berbinar penuh cinta, kali ini Jungkook bisa _menguasai_ dirinya dengan baik. Ia jadi terharu. Kook _ie_ nya sudah dewasa. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kau tidak ingin menggendongku?"

"Ya, ya. Cepat naik, _baby_."

" _Hihi. I love you, daddy_."

" _I'm yours, naughty baby boy_."  
.

.

.

.

.

Pengakuan Jungkook tadi membuat Taehyung tahu, mengapa Jungkook selalu menciumnya di bagian leher atau bahu tiap kali ia memakai baju yang membuat bagian itu terpampang jelas.

Ternyata Jeon _nya_ cemburu. Menggemaskan sekali.

Bayangkan saja, Taehyung yang selalu berjengit ketika sebuah _kecupan peringatan_ mendarat pada bagian tubuhnya. Dan ketika menoleh, hanya ada Jeon Jungkook di sana.

Baru saja berlalu dan meninggalkan sebuah _peringatan_ yang menegaskan bahwa-

 _Kau, milikku._  
 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kkeut~~_

 _Another canon, RnR KookV fams :"))_


End file.
